


Rollercoaster AU

by c_ass_tiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_ass_tiel/pseuds/c_ass_tiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is scared of rollercoasters, luckily a cute guy seated next to him can help him calm down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster AU

As Dean listened to the cute guy ramble on about bees, he did the best he could not to throw up. Dean looked over the cart and saw the ground below him; it seemed miles away. The colors of the tents and games and rides felt like they were stabbing his eyes, and Dean was forced to look away. He began to feel even more nauseous and dizzy with every click click click of the rollercoaster on the track.

"So in the winter, the male bees are no longer needed in the hive. Once the males go out to harvest pollen, the females hold a vigil by the entrance of the hive and preclude them from entering..." The cute guy looked over at Dean, squinted and furrowed his brows, "Is this helping? I do not think it is providing any comfort."

Scared he would puke on the guy, the only thing Dean could do was shrug.

"Uh... What is your name? I am Castiel" His gravelly, yet soft, voice soothed Dean's nausea slightly.

"Dean" Castiel smiled at that.

"We are nearing the top. Tell me about yourself."

Dean told Castiel about his family and how he was forced to come here by his brother Sammy. He told him about his mother let them skip school to go to the carnival. As the rollercoaster dipped down into the air, Dean grabbed Castiel's hand in surprise and squeezed it like it was the only thing holding him in the cart. Castiel squeezed back and felt his tummy flip.

They whizzed by tents and shops and rides, sped through loops, and twisted and turned. Their hands stay connected, and Dean's nausea disappeared.

Their hands finally came apart when they had to get out. As they walked down the ramp however, Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and searched his clear blue eyes

"One more time Cas?"

Cas nodded then pressed his lips to Dean's.


End file.
